


The Real Deal

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Androids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Adrian’s vision blurred, he was so tired, but he focused on the screen.Deran Cody.  Athletic build.  Good looking.  Owned his own business.  Kind of looked like an asshole but Adrian sort of had a type and surprisingly asshole was it.  “This doesn’t make any sense.  Why would he buy my droid?  He could’ve just asked the real thing on a date!”“His brother submitted the application on his behalf.  Something about this guy just coming out as gay and having an opportunity to explore his sexuality.”  Jess recited the information primly but her cheeks were pink.“You’re pimping me out?  This guy has probably never had sex with a guy before and I’m going to, what, be his gay sex guru?”  Adrian scrunched his eyes closed, blocking the picture of Deran Cody from his sight.  The guy was definitely his type.He had a strong feeling about this but he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iresposts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/gifts).



> I've tagged this Alternate Universe because I wasn't sure how else to tag it? You will recognize the characters (hopefully) and in this reality there are androids that can be purchased--I swear it will make sense (or at least I hope it does, lol). If you have other tag suggestions after reading it I'm open to them.
> 
> I couldn't tag the prompt but I've added that info in the End Note...please let me know if you guessed it correctly ;-)

Adrian reached out and caught his sister’s hands between his own; they shook which didn’t exactly instill a lot of confidence in her performing this procedure. Not that Adrian was clear on what procedure she was going to perform on him.

“Slow down and tell me what’s going on. Please? You’re freaking me out here, Jess.” Adrian didn’t know who was more surprised when she tugged away from his grip and threw her arms around him, crushing him in a hug. “Hey, what is it?”

Jess leaned back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Did you recently have a meeting at headquarters?”

“Uh, yeah. I had to re-sign my contract in order for the gen-one droids with my likeness to remain in operation. I met with that slick guy, Barry something or other, with the new owners.” Adrian hadn’t liked the guy because he’d come off as smarmy. 

His sister gripped his forearm. “I monitor their communications and no, before you bust on me, it’s not legal and I shouldn’t be doing it. But it’s how I stay ahead of the bullshit curve. Adrian, Barry…Baz is his nickname…suspects you overheard something you shouldn’t have.”

“Like what? I got in, he tried to schmooze me a little, I re-signed and got the hell out. You know I don’t enjoy that shit.” Adrian’s nose curled at the memory. He’d rather deal with an authentic asshole than someone pulling the used car salesman routine on him.

Jess finally let go of his arm. “I don’t know what you heard, or what he thinks you heard, but there’s no mistaking he’s threatening you.”

Adrian shrugged. “So, can’t we just take it to the police?”

“Adrian, don’t be naïve. The new owners has very deep pockets and a very long reach and the police are on their payroll. The only chance you have at surviving this is if I can figure out what they think you heard and fix it so they don’t care.” Jess looked like she was going to burst into tears. “I almost lost you after the car accident, I’m not letting anything happen to you now because of some sort of corporate espionage shit or whatever the hell’s going on here. I know you haven’t really been happy since I had to modify you but please tell me you’re not ready to give up.”

His sister blinked her large blue eyes at him and just like when they were kids, he couldn’t say no to her. Not that he wanted to say no. Sure, he hadn’t been happy about not being able to surf competitively but it was his own damned fault he wasn’t dating anyone.

It might seem shallow but he missed his old body. He no longer felt attractive even though he looked the same. He didn’t feel the same though and he had more synthetic parts in his body than, well, just about anyone.

“I’ve always been a fighter, Jess, you know that. So, what exactly is the plan here?” Adrian wasn’t in a rush to die so if his sister had an idea, he was open to considering it. Gen-Droid was a multibillion-dollar corporation and if they wanted him to disappear, he was pretty sure they had the resources to make it happen.

Jess straightened her shoulders. “Since I can’t completely hide you with all of that hardware implanted in your body, I’m going to hide you as a first-gen droid while I work on figuring this out.” 

His sister, a certified genius, looked at him but Adrian could tell her attention was elsewhere, probably running through data in her mind. He reached out and grasped her hand again. “Please, Jess, pretend I don’t know what you’re talking about and walk me through this.”

Jess grabbed up her data pad from a nearby work bench. “You’re a cyborg, A. There’s plenty of humanity left in you but you’ve got enough electrical and mechanical parts so that I can reconfigure you to appear as a droid.”

Adrian rubbed his eyes. As soon as he’d received Jess’s message, he’d dropped everything and flown here. No sleep or sustenance in twenty-four hours would make even a cybernetic organism droop. “How does that help with them being able to track me through my hardware?”

Holding up a finger, Jess smiled. “I’m going to route your signals to a droid I was able to pull and route his signals to you. I rigged a special system and no one should be able to crack the code or trace the signals. I’ve really outdone myself this time.”

Sliding off the exam table, Adrian pulled his sister into his arms for a hug. “I don’t understand most of what you said, but I trust you.”

Leaning back, Adrian observed his sister. She wasn’t meeting his eyes and she was gnawing on her lower lip. She was guilty of something.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Adrian narrowed his eyes, staring down at her. Sometimes that four-inch height difference came in handy.

She huffed, crossing her arms, finally making eye contact. “You’re really not going to like this part. It has to do with where you’re going to stay while you’re playing droid.”

“Uh, I thought I’d be here with you in the lab?” That’s the only place Adrian would feel safe.

Jess rolled her eyes. “That’s the first place they’re going to look.”

Rubbing his forehand with a thumb, Adrian sighed. “So, what’s your grand plan that I’m not going to like?”

“The droid you’re going to replace was recently approved for assignment. I want you to hide out with the new owner.” It was funny because she delivered the news with a straight face. 

Adrian continued to wait for the punchline. When it was apparent there wasn’t a punchline Adrian groaned. “Who’s the new owner and why did they purchase a gen-one droid when there are still second-gen droids out there?”

The gen-one droids had some interesting glitches but they’d worked all the bugs out for the second. The only people interested in the gen-one droids were either into collecting classics or…

“He’s a surfer who apparently has a crush on you.”

_That._

“Jesus, Jess, this is worse than those old soap operas you used to make me watch. So, he, what? Wants to get his groove on with a droid who looks like me?” Adrian’s legs needed to move and he began to pace back and forth in front of Jess.

Jess shoved her data pad into his hands. “Here, read for yourself.”

Adrian’s vision blurred, he was so tired, but he focused on the screen. 

Deran Cody. Athletic build. Good looking. Owned his own business. Kind of looked like an asshole but Adrian sort of had a type and surprisingly asshole was it. “This doesn’t make any sense. Why would he buy my droid? He could’ve just asked the real deal on a date!”

“His brother submitted the application on his behalf. Something about this guy just coming out as gay and having an opportunity to explore his sexuality.” Jess recited the information primly but her cheeks were pink.

“You’re pimping me out? This guy has probably never had sex with a guy before and I’m going to, what, be his gay sex guru?” Adrian scrunched his eyes closed, blocking the picture of Deran Cody from his sight. The guy was definitely his type.

He had a strong feeling about this but he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

Jess huffed. “Well, it’s not like you haven’t engaged in sex with multiple partners. He’s reasonably good looking. I don’t see the problem here.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not a whore!” Adrian’s eyes flooded with moisture. After he’d recovered from the car accident, and modification surgery, he’d gone through a period where he’d celebrated life with some indiscriminate sex but he’d engaged in that sex because he wanted to, not because he’d been bought for it. That stage hadn’t lasted very long and he’d been celibate since.

His sister squeezed his arm. “Hey, no, I didn’t mean anything. Just that if you have to hide out for a while would it be such a chore to teach that guy, you know, the ropes?”

Ropes. What if this guy was into bondage? 

Ugh. 

“You’re sure this is necessary?” Maybe this was all just some big misunderstanding.

“Adrian, they’ve already hired someone to find you. I don’t think it’s so they can sit down and have a drink with you.” 

Rubbing his temples, Adrian bowed his head. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”

-0-

Deran’s arms were folded tightly across his chest and he found himself grinding his molars. “I need you to repeat that.”

Craig straightened and resettled some of the chains around his neck. “I, uh, bought you a gen-one droid. The surfer dude. Surprise?”

Deran regretted sharing the story with his brother about how he’d realized he was gay; it involved watching Adrian Dolan surf and Craig had chosen that time of all times to pay attention to the details. 

It took all of his will power not to punch Craig in the face. He concentrated on unfolding his arms and relaxing his jaw. “It’s a definitely a surprise. But here’s the thing: What am I supposed to do with it?”

A bright flush spread over Craig’s face and down his neck. “I, uh, thought you could, you know, practice on him?”

“Practice what on him?” Deran was not following this conversation at all.

“Sex, bro. I know this is all new to you and I thought you could, like, practice your new skill set on the droid. You know what they say: Practice makes perfect.” Craig grinned at him even though his face was bordering on tomato red.

Deran rubbed his forehead, massaging the tension thrumming beneath the surface. He wished he could scrub this conversation from his brain as easily but this problem wasn’t going away. A deep sigh escaped his lips. “Craig, you might not have known I was gay but I’ve known it for ten years. Believe me, I’ve been practicing plenty.”

Craig’s face fell. “Oh. But why didn’t you tell me? I mean you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Here was a conversation Deran wasn’t ready to have yet. Craig had never been the problem. Neither were his other brothers, at least not enough to make Deran keep this secret. 

As usual, it was all about Smurf. His mother had issues and her issues caused him issues and he’d just kept quiet to keep the peace. He had finally grown up a bit and no longer craved her approval which had led him to finally coming out to his family.

That wasn’t going to assuage Craig’s hurt feelings though. “I know. It’s not about you. I just wasn’t ready, I guess. But you know now and I, uh, appreciate you’re trying to…what the hell are you trying to do here?”

Craig crossed his arms, tucking his hands beneath his armpits. “Support you. I know telling Smurf was hard on you, man. You deserve to live a little but maybe don’t, um, live too much and overdose? You can have wild monkey sex, or fuck like bunnies, or whatever while you’re figuring this shit out.”

Deran thought he was going to regret this but he just couldn’t say no to Craig, not when he was trying to do something nice. Weird, but nice. “Fine. I’ll accept delivery but that’s no guarantee I’m going to keep the thing.”

A huge smile broke out over Craig’s face. He bounced on his feet which considering how tall Craig was, was a sight to see. “I just know you’re going to fucking love it, man.”

The intercom announced the delivery service’s arrival. Deran decided he didn’t really want Craig hanging around while he received this shipment. “Go ahead and take off, bro. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“What?” Craig gaped at him. “I bought the damned thing, I should be able to see it.”

“Well, Craig, if you want to keep it for yourself just say the word.” His brother’s level of excitement was a bit overwhelming. If Deran didn’t know any better—and he really, really did after having a bedroom next to Craig’s growing up—he’d think his brother was gay or at least bi rather than a raging hetero.

Craig want opened the door. “Fine. But I want a full report tomorrow.”

“A full report? You sure about that?” Deran cocked his eyebrow. 

Crinkling his nose, Craig huffed. “Okay, maybe not full. Call me or I’ll show up.”

And Deran knew Craig would do just that.

His brother left with a wave of a hand while the elevator dinged the arrival of his package. “Special delivery for Deran Cody.”

Deran ushered the delivery guy inside. He had a box on a hover platform but the box didn’t seem overly large and the way the guy guided it, it couldn’t be all that heavy. “That’s me.”

With a swipe of his data pad, the man unlocked the box. “Ever had one before?”

“Nope. Family member bought it for me.” Deran shrugged, his face heating up, but refused to give in to the embarrassment in front of this stranger.

The guy nodded. “They’re pretty cool. Want me to boot it up for you?” 

Deran was pretty handy with mechanics but there was no harm in letting someone who’d been around one of these get the ball rolling. “Sure.”

The delivery guy withdrew what looked like an old-fashioned key FOB and aimed it into the box. He handed it over. “If you ever have to do a hard reboot, just aim and click the button. The link with the instructions is on the lid of the box, can’t miss it. They don’t eat, don’t sleep but occasionally need some of this prohydrolysate drink. There’s a week’s worth in the box and you can order more online.” He handed his data pad over. “Please sign that you’ve received your delivery.”

Accepting the data pad, Deran pushed his thumb on the screen. He also added a tip. “Thanks a lot, man.”

The guy took his data pad, noticed the tip, and his smile widened. “You’re welcome. Good luck with it.” As he walked by, he tripped the sides of the box so they flattened to the ground, revealing his gift.

He heard his door close, the autolocks engaging, but he couldn’t be bothered to look; he was too busy staring at the man—make that gen-one droid—sitting cross-legged in front of him.

The droid looked amazingly like the surfer he’d had a crush on as a teen. It—he?—was wearing a sleeveless hoodie which displayed his beautiful arms. The skin was pale and dotted with freckles, the hair a shiny shade of pale copper. The eyes were closed but the pink lips were parted and Deran could picture inserting a certain body part between them.

Deran grabbed his data pad and scanned the link on the lid. He was curious to find out how the droid interacted with him. He figured if nothing else, he could turn off his sound and just stare at him. 

Next, he synced the FOB with his data pad. He tucked the original device in a kitchen drawer with all of his other important information in case he ever misplaced his data pad.

Returning to the living room he quickly scanned the instructions. The droid should be just about booted up and then it would greet Deran by name. Deran would issue any instructions he wanted and the fun would begin.

With a soft exhalation of air between those sweetly parted lips, the droid blinked its—his?—eyes open. They were an insanely dark shade of blue. Like the depths of the ocean. 

“Deran?” The droid sounded tentative, his voice soft.

“Yeah, and you’re,” Deran paused to consult the instructions and make sure he had the name right, “Adrian.” Same name as the cute surfer Deran had crushed on years ago.

The droid bestowed a sunny smile up at Deran. It made his heart beat just a little faster and his skin flush with heat.

Deran gave himself a mental shake. It was fine to have a crush on the actual guy but this was a droid. Just a piece of equipment. A piece of equipment he wanted to get a better look at. “Come here.” He held his hand out, happy to help him to his feet.

The droid put his hand in Deran’s, face upturned and still smiling. Deran gave him a firm tug; the droid looked like it was well muscled and probably had some heft to it. Him.

His gift flew upward, crashing into Deran’s chest. He cradled the body against his own, one hand splayed at the trim waist while the other bracketed his back. It didn’t hurt Deran in the least; it was too light to do much damage.

“I’m sorry, my system is having trouble syncing.” The droid whispered the words while it wobbled in the confines of Deran’s arms. Deran tightened his hold, pulling him closer.

Deran definitely noticed the droid was anatomically correct and holding him in his arms brought him both a sense of peace and a surge of desire.

Maybe this was going to work out after all.

-0-

Adrian wasn’t kidding when he’d told his…owner…ugh…he was having trouble syncing his system. Jess had linked a central processing unit to his brain and there was a disagreement between what he perceived and the CPU’s input/output. 

His body, and mind, worked to address the situation by feeding his symptoms—dizziness, fatigue and something close to nausea—into his logic routine and the answer he was receiving was…motion sickness?

His owner—Deran—held him tightly as he battled to overcome the dizziness. The only good thing about his current situation was that he couldn’t vomit due to Jess’s manipulation of his system. 

“Hey, are you supposed to be, uh, listing to the side like this?” His—Deran—asked, voice pitched low, tickling Adrian’s ear.

Adrian tried to straighten but he overshot the mark, careening to the other side.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Deran locked his arms more tightly around Adrian. It had been a long time since someone had held him close like this and Adrian appreciated the strength in Deran’s arms.

Deran’s warm hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head back. “Are you turned on?”

It took a moment for Adrian to understand the question; he’d thought Deran was asking if he was sexually turned on and if it wasn’t for the extreme fatigue sapping his energy the answer probably would’ve been yes. Deran was manhandling him and it lit up his inputs.

No wonder his system was going haywire. 

“I’m recalculating. My system likens my condition to motion sickness.” Adrian blinked his eyes as his vision blurred. 

Light blue eyes—Deran’s—stared at him with concern. “I didn’t know droids suffered from motion sickness. Do you need to get off your feet?”

He wanted to correct him, tell him he wasn’t a droid, but for all intents and purposes he was a droid. Jess had slowed his biological processes down for the next week. Hiding himself as a droid was the plan so Adrian needed to keep his comments to himself. 

Although just the thought of saying something about not being a droid died before he could voice them; Jess had done something to his programming and the words died on the back of his throat. His own body wasn’t going to let him share the plan.

Deran was apparently a man of action and when Adrian didn’t respond, he swept Adrian off his feet. 

Adrian was flying. Instead of the joy he felt while surfing, the closest sensation he could compare to flying, it made him feel anxious. Adrian clutched his arms around Deran’s neck, squeezing his eyes closed, as the flying sensation changed to one of pitching and rolling.

The CPU initiated a reboot sequence and Adrian’s muscles sagged, unable to hold any tension.

“Shit. Hang on.” 

Adrian knew better than to judge a book by its cover but the picture Jess had showed him of Deran Cody—cold, calculating look on his face—didn’t match up to how he was treating a supposed droid. Gently. Thoughtfully. Sweetly. 

Deran set him down, his arms flopping over his head, his feet on the floor while most of his body rested on a soft surface.

Fighting to crack his eyes open, Adrian succeeded in bringing Deran into focus. He wished he could give the man a status report but until the reboot was complete, he was at the mercy of, well, everything.

The thought made him shiver.

“Jesus, you really are life like.” Adrian liked Deran’s voice. He liked the way he smoothed Adrian’s hair from his face.

He’d finally met someone who treated him well, someone he wanted to get to know better, and he was stuck hiding out, pretending to be a gen-one droid.

How was this his life?

-0-

Deran was infatuated. 

Granted he’d been infatuated with the real Adrian Dolan but the droid was everything he’d ever wanted in a guy. Not only was he sexy but he brought out every one of Deran’s protective instincts.

That was pretty fucking amazing considering this was a droid and not a person. 

When the droid had swayed in his arms, citing motion sickness, and then passed out, which how did droids even pass out, Deran had easily lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. Having something, close enough to a someone, depend on him like this was damned near intoxicating. 

Deran had never had anyone rely on him to this degree. Sure, he’d had to pull his weight when it came to jobs and sometimes that meant keeping someone safe but this was completely different.

Adrian needed him to see to his every need. It was fan-fucking-tastic.

It didn’t hurt that droid Adrian looked like a rumpled sex kitten, all dreamy deep blue eyes, pouty pink lips and lightly muscled physique. And how the hell did they pack those sleek muscles on that frame and the thing barely weighed a hundred pounds? 

Shit, he was giving himself a headache trying to decide if he should refer to the droid as an _it_ or a _thing_ or a _he_. Fuck it, Deran would just think of this amazing piece of technology as _Adrian_ and be done with it.

Deran was having a hell of a time keeping his hands off of Adrian. There, he’d said it: Adrian. He wanted to both comfort him with soft touches and run his hands all over him, discovering if droids had erogenous zones.

Adrian rolled his head to the side, eyes blinking open and remaining open this time. He looked exactly like anyone waking up from a nap. He even stretched his arms over head, his hoodie lifting to expose his toned abs.

Thoughts of soft, tender touches went up in flames as Deran’s boner raged into existence.

Adrian focused on him. “Deran?” 

Being the recipient of those startling ocean blue eyes stopped Deran in his tracks. “Are you, uh, okay?”

He hadn’t had time to read the instructions manual and the delivery guy had said droids didn’t need sleep but here he’d had one faint in his arms so he was a little off balance. What was the protocol when it came to initiating sex? 

Adrian licked his perfectly curved pink lips. “My reboot is complete. I’m not sure I should stand up yet. Do I have your permission to lay here for a while? Do you need me to do something?”

Yeah, Deran needed Adrian to do something. Or at least Deran wanted to do something to Adrian and lying flat on his back was exactly where he needed Adrian to be right now.

He figured Adrian would tell him if he did something wrong. It wasn’t like consent was an issue here—this was a droid, purchased to serve Deran’s needs.

Grabbing Adrian’s hips, Deran dragged him closer to the edge of the bed. He’d ended up on an angle so he was practically straddling the corner of the king-sized mattress. Deran planted his knee on the corner, pressing it into Adrian’s package.

Adrian’s balls seemed to like the pressure, his cock filling and tenting his worn jeans.

Deran’s body mirrored Adrian’s response.

“I’d like to touch you. You need to tell me if I do something wrong.” Deran barely recognized his own voice, it was low and strained and husky.

Maintaining eye contact, Adrian solemnly nodded his head. He should have looked ridiculous with his arms splayed overhead, legs parted and trailing off the mattress, body straining where Deran’s knee touched him.

Adrian didn’t look ridiculous, he looked breathtaking.

Deran’s palm smoothed over the strip of Adrian’s stomach peeping between the waistband of his jeans and the hoodie that had ridden upward. The skin Deran could see was pale and lightly freckled. Deran bunched the hoodie’s material beneath Adrian’s armpits, his fingers stroking the supple skin. 

Leaning forward, his knee pressed more tightly against Adrian’s vulnerable balls and, no, Deran didn’t miss the way Adrian’s hips hitched and pushed down seeking friction. Next Deran pinched Adrian’s pink nipples, squeezing them between thumbs and forefingers.

Adrian tossed his head, groaning.

Apparently, droids had erogenous zones after all. At least Adrian did. 

“Deran?” Adrian’s voice was breathy. His teeth sunk into his lower lip, worrying the flesh. His brilliant blue eyes were slightly unfocused.

“Yeah, I guess you like this.” Deran couldn’t believe he was cooing at a droid.

No, not a droid—just Adrian. 

Deran knew one thing: He was going to come in his pants if Adrian kept staring up at him, pupils dilated, face slack, and skin lightly flushed.

It was time to get naked and explore this gift more closely.

-0-

Adrian wanted to touch Deran but when he reached out and curled his palm against Deran’s warm neck, the guy batted his hand away.

He let his arm drop down to the bed but when Deran’s lips latched on to his nipple, his other hand sought the back of Deran’s hair, his fingers sinking into the silky strands. He wanted to hold Deran in place, lightly press him down, his hips flexing as Deran’s talented mouth worked his sensitive skin—

This time Adrian’s hand was not only forcefully removed but Deran kept a hold of that wrist, his other hand snagging Adrian’s other one, tugging both hands over his head.

Anchoring his upper limbs down.

“Mmmm,” Adrian hummed in appreciation. He’d been freaked out at the thought of his ‘owner’ being into bondage but being held down while Deran played with him…this was hitting every single one of his buttons.

It was a slice of heaven.

Deran sucked a hickey onto the side of his neck. 

His tongue trailed down, lapping at his clavicle.

Moved south to torture the same nipple again before sliding over to the other.

Adrian hadn’t realized how sensitive he was there but it was like there was a direct connection between the tight buds of skin Deran teased and his cock.

“Too much clothing.” Deran panted in his ear.

He shivered in response.

Adrian would like to blame Jess’s programming for his body’s responses but this was all on him. It had been a dry spell and—

His brain stuttered when Deran effortlessly stripped his hoodie from his body.

Adrian’s jeans peeled away from his body but his eyes were scrunched shut so he only felt the sensation of denim cotton sliding down his skin.

“Beautiful.” Deran’s voice was a smoker’s sexy caress of sound, low and husky.

No one had ever made Adrian feel so special. 

Adrian’s eyelashes lifted when the sound, and touch, stopped.

Deran stood over him, staring at him, focused on his groin.

On his light blue jockstrap. It matched his hoodie and hey, if he was being pimped out to teach a baby-gay about sex his plan had been to at least look the part.

Except Deran didn’t need to be taught; he was already a master.

At least he’d mastered Adrian’s body.

“Let’s see the other side.” 

It took Adrian’s brain a second to process Deran’s words but by then Deran had a hand under his low back and the other on a hip and he was being lifted, turned and deposited onto his stomach only farther up the bed.

His breath gusted from his body as he made contact with the soft mattress.

He missed that oxygen as a warm hand cupped his buttocks and squeezed and he lost the ability to draw air.

He knew there was a reason he was here, in Deran’s care, but at the moment he couldn’t remember anything.

Sinking into the sensations of warm hands on his skin—tugging, pinching and rubbing—took up all of his processor’s capabilities.

-0-

Adrian’s ass was the most beautiful thing Deran had ever seen. The waist band just above the top of his crack and a strip of material resting beneath each perfectly shaped buttock…all that creamy skin framed by the silky light blue swaths of material was perfection.

Deran kneaded the muscles beneath his cupped palms, squeezing and teasing. Whoever made the gen-one knew what they were doing with the programming because watching Adrian squirm beneath his touches, his head tossing as he pressed first one side of his face and then the other against the navy comforter, was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

He was having a difficult time believing this was a droid. Deran knew the male body, and how it responded to stimuli, and this right here was the most responsive man he’d ever laid hands on.

Shaking off the thought, kneeling between Adrian’s parted legs, Deran leaned forward and licked a stripe of moisture from the pretty pink hole and up the crack, stopping when he ran into the jockstrap’s waistband. Adrian kicked his legs a little, as though swimming through the water, and Deran smiled.

When Adrian looked over his shoulder, lips parted as he emitted panting moans, Deran gave him his complete attention. “What do you need?”

“Please,” Adrian’s breathy response was accompanied by him humping the bed. “I need you.”

Any patience Deran had in his reserves fled. He’d realized he was 100% gay when he’d seen Adrian Dolan surf in person. Strength, talent and beauty were a siren’s song to Deran and he’d fallen for the guy, or at least panted after him. 

Having what amounted to Adrian Dolan squirming at his attentions was the biggest turn on ever and he was going to fuck him, over and over, in the best possible way.

Deran’s cock throbbed in his pants, reminding him that he needed to shed his own layers. He couldn’t wait to sink into Adrian’s tight heat. 

Adrian mewled when Deran withdrew his touch and he didn’t waste a second tugging off his clothing and flinging it into the corner. The lube was in the bedside table but he didn’t have to grab a condom.

For the first time ever Deran could have unprotected sex. It’s not like he could catch something from a gen-one droid. 

Turning his head, Deran watched Adrian rut against the mattress. He was struck once again by the very human behavior and it was hard to believe Adrian was a droid. Deran stopped gawking and stripped the jockstrap off of him, smoothing his hand along the path where the material trailed down his body. Adrian was pure sex.

Deran kneeled on the bed, cock and balls swaying heavily as he crawled back to his place between Adrian’s legs. He quickly coated his fingers and pushed his index finger in slowly, without warning.

Adrian moaned and his feet gave some more of those cute little kicks. Deran didn’t think the droid could feel pain but on the off chance he was wrong, he didn’t want to hurt him. This was too much fun.

Another finger joined the first and he worked the passage diligently but quickly. His cock wanted inside right the fuck now.

Once he had three fingers inside the warm tunnel and Adrian was writhing across the bed, Deran generously coated his cock with lube. He lined things up and sighed as he slid home.

Jesus, this was a tight fit. Just the act of breathing was enough to shift things, sparking nerve endings.

Adrian’s breathing did equally fun things; with each deep drag of oxygen into his lungs, Adrian’s passage tightened until they were both a sweaty, moaning mess.

Deran jackhammered his hips, pistoning back and forth, groaning the whole time. His body seized up, his orgasm flowing from the base of his spine through his groin and exploding out his cock. 

Once he caught his breath, Deran pulled out and rolled Adrian onto his back, poised to jack him off.

Adrian’s cock was softening, the liquid evidence he’d already gotten off spread over his tight abs. 

_His droid had gotten off hands free._

There were so many things wrong with that sentence that he could only shake his head. 

Adrian shivered and Deran didn’t know if it was post coital shakes, if he was cold or if there was something wrong. He should’ve taken the time to read the instructions.

“Let’s shower off, it’ll warm you up.” Deran offered the most expedient solution to warming up his…Adrian.

“Mmm, too tired.” Adrian opened his eyes and gave Deran a shy smile. 

Deran decided he was going to be the best gen-one droid owner around and that meant seeing to it that Adrian was properly cared for. He rolled off the bed and then lifted Adrian into his arms.

Adrian threw his arms around Deran’s neck, squawking. He blinked his eyes, the deep blue mesmerizing Deran, and his lips parted in surprise. Jesus, these droids were incredibly life like. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Deran soothed the shivering Adrian. He smiled to himself when Adrian buried his face against the side of Deran’s neck, enjoying the negligible weight in his arms. He could get used to this. 

-0-

Adrian sat quietly next to Deran on the couch. Deran’s data pad was out and the man alternately texted someone and muttered under his breath. While this was going on Adrian tried, unsuccessfully, to contact his sister using the CPU she’d installed in him so he’d have the ability to communicate with her.

Deran rose to his feet, setting his data pad on the coffee table. “It’s about fucking time.” He went to the door and buzzed it open, most likely in response to his text conversation. Adrian could’ve hacked into Deran’s data pad using Jess’s CPU to find out what was going on but Deran didn’t seem concerned.

A tall, good looking man entered the apartment. His attention immediately focused on Adrian. “Wow, it really is lifelike isn’t it?”

Adrian schooled his features into blankness. He’d already gotten accustomed to Deran treating him like a human but here was someone who was going to firmly keep him in the droid category which, to be honest, was the safest option.

It’s just that Adrian liked Deran. He was a considerate, and hot, lover and under other circumstances he would definitely contemplate a relationship of some kind with him.

“Are you sure it’s not damaged? I didn’t think droids were supposed to be so spacey.” The man loomed over him, stretching a long arm out, but before his hand could make contact with Adrian’s face, Deran intercepted him.

“Craig, Jesus, leave him alone. His system is still rebooting.” Deran’s face was hectic with color.

This Craig noticed it as well. “Rebooting from what? You already going at it like fucking bunnies?” He threw his head back and cackled.

Deran smacked the guy in the chest. Hard. “That was why you bought him for me, right?”

Adrian ignored the pang in his chest when Deran said he’d been bought. Instead he concentrated on the other man. So, this was a Cody brother. The one who had wanted to purchase a first-gen droid for his newly out brother. It was not how Adrian would’ve shown his support for a sibling in this situation but at least the guy seemed to be trying.

“Now that you’ve seen him, how about you hit the road? Unless you want to stay and enjoy the show?” Deran teased and burst into laughter as Craig made a sour face.

“Fine, fine. But I’m coming back tomorrow.” Craig clapped Deran on the shoulder as he walked to the door. 

Deran punched a security code into the door and then returned to Adrian. “How are you feeling?”

Again, Adrian felt like Deran was a considerate lover, checking on him. It was beginning to bug him how attracted to, and how much he liked, Deran Cody.

His owner.

Ugh.

Fingers touched his chin lightly, tilting his head upward. “Are you okay? I didn’t, um, break you or anything, did I?”

Adrian smiled, touched at the concern. “No, I’m good.”

Deran rubbed his palms on his thighs. It was a nervous gesture Adrian recognized since he found himself doing the same when he had sweaty palms. “So, um.”

Ah. Deran wanted to do something. Sex. Adrian’s smile widened. “Is there something you wanted to do?”

Moving a hand to the back on his neck, Deran rubbed. His blush was fucking adorable. “There’s this thing I saw on porn that I, uh, thought we could try.”

This could go very, very wrong.

Or right. So very right.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to though. You know that, right?” Deran stammered the words out.

The truth was Adrian did have to do what Deran wanted. Deran owned him.

His sentiment was too sweet. Consent was important in any relationship.

Adrian rose to his feet. “Why don’t you try me?”

Deran’s face lit up, the bright pink of his skin contrasting nicely with his light blue eyes. “Really? Yeah. This is great. Just, um, stand right there for me. I’ll be right back.”

Adrian was back in the light blue hoodie and faded jeans he’d been wearing when delivered. He didn’t know if he needed to strip but Deran had told him to so he would stand and wait. Patiently.

Or not.

He rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He didn’t feel the cold as much since Jess had made the modifications to him but he supposed it was a nervous gesture.

Deran returned, holding some silky rope between his hands. He snapped it lightly, smiling as it made a cracking noise.

Adrian gulped. His cock twitched in his jeans.

“Can I take this off of you?” Deran gestured to his top before draping the rope around his own neck, letting the ends hang down where they bounced lightly against his chest with each movement he made. Adrian had ideas of what he could do with that rope if Deran ever ceded control to him.

For now Deran was firmly in the driver's seat. Nodding, Adrian grabbed the hem, and prepared to yank it over his head.

Deran brushed his hands away. “Can I?”

Adrian bit his lip, nodding his head again. 

Instead of pulling the hoodie off, Deran slid his hands beneath the material and sought Adrian’s nipples. He squeezed, and teased, his fingers nimble as they stroked.

And pinched.

How had Adrian missed this as an erogenous zone all these years? There was a direct connection between his nipples and his penis. His cock tented the front of his jeans and he was relieved he’d worn his loose, broken in jeans instead of the more stylish slim fit cut.

Adrian wondered where the rope Deran had been holding had gone to and blinked his eyes—eyes hadn’t even realized he’d closed—open. Deran stood in front of him, intense concentration on his face, the rope dangling from his neck. 

An especially aggressive tweak of his left nipple made Adrian sway and groan.

Deran peeled the hoodie from his torso, letting the material tangle Adrian’s arms which were flexed overhead. “So beautiful,” Deran whispered as he leaned forward.

Adrian should’ve seen it coming but he jumped when warm lips wrapped around his abused left nipple. He sighed, thrusting his hips forward, wishing Deran’s attention would move farther south.

A moment later he got his wish.

-0-

Deran caressed the soft, freckled skin. Adrian was beyond lifelike. In fact, Adrian was spoiling Deran for future sexual partners.

He really was everything Deran had envisioned. Physically perfect, at least in Deran’s eyes. Dependent on Deran for, well, everything. 

Power was the most potent aphrodisiac to Deran but he promised himself not to abuse it. Not to abuse Adrian.

When Deran unwrapped the top of his gift, drawing the soft light material over Adrian’s head, he groaned at the picture before him. Adrian’s arms were hung up behind his head, twisted in the hoodie, the perfect musculature of his chest highlighted by the position.

Adrian’s response to Deran playing with his nipples was hot; hips jutting forward and breathy little sighs spilling form his pink pouty lips.

Deran needed to taste Adrian’s skin. He licked the nipple he’d been playing with before trapping it between his teeth and gnawing.

Adrian’s hips swayed forward but his balance was off, probably due to the hoodie trapping his arms, and he bowed backward. 

The bulge in Adrian’s jeans rubbed up against Deran’s bulge.

This was way better than watching porn. 

Deran’s teeth unclenched from their prize and he tugged Adrian upright. It didn’t take long to work the material free, tossing it to the couch, freeing Adrian’s arms. He walked around Adrian, admiring the heaving chest, the flushed skin, the deep blue eyes peaking from beneath a thick fringe of eyelashes.

“Stay put.” Deran didn’t mean to growl but Adrian shivered at his voice. Adrian seemed to be just as turned on as Deran.

Once he stood behind Adrian, he pulled his pale arms down to his side and then backward, bending them around Deran’s own waist, tucking Adrian’s hands into Deran’s back pockets.

Out of the way.

Deran slid his right hand into Adrian’s pocket and stroked the material. He found the hard length he was seeking but it was curved away from him. Adrian dressed to the left but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him from the right.

He pushed and tugged and within a matter of moments, Adrian sagged back against him, his firm ass grinding against Deran’s cock. 

He deployed his left hand, still working his right, having to work a bit to slide it into the tight pocket. His thumb grazed Adrian’s bulge which was right there, poking against the pocket.

Adrian’s weight leaned more heavily against Deran, his hips twisting as he sought contact with Deran’s fingers, even though it was through the material.

The cotton denim had to go. Deran needed to stroke Adrian, skin on skin.

When he removed his right hand, Adrian groaned, turned his head, and panted into the side of Deran’s neck. “Pleeease.” 

“I’m going to please you, all right. Trust me. I’ve got you.” Deran barely recognized his own voice, part snarl and part coo. 

He had to remove his other hand, which garnered another throaty moan, but Deran quickly worked the buttons of Adrian’s fly open and liberated his package.

The head of the long, thin cock was flared, and bright pink, and his balls were high and tight. Adrian’s knees sagged when Deran wrapped one hand around his cock and the other around his balls allowing Deran a view of what was going on despite Adrian being a few inches taller.

He thought about winding the silky material he’d grabbed around Adrian’s package. That was something he’d seen on porn and thought Adrian would get off on.

Things were just getting more interesting when the lock on the door popped open and Baz strode through it, uninvited.

Deran dropped the rope before he lifted and spun Adrian so his back was to his brother. He pulled him close so they were chest to chest, Deran’s thigh wedged between Adrian’s parted legs to keep him upright.

Adrian twined his arms behind Deran’s neck and clung, burying his head on his shoulder, seemingly shy.

“What do you want, Baz?” Deran was less than thrilled that his oldest brother had used his key to gain entry into the apartment. Adrian shivered in his arms and Deran wrapped one arm around his shoulders, plastering him to his body, while the other rubbed circles on his low back. 

Deran wasn’t sure if he was trying to soothe Adrian or himself.

“He’s not a droid.” Baz moved a little too close for Deran’s comfort, stopping only a foot away from them.

From Adrian’s back.

Adrian peeked at Deran from his perch and something flared in his eyes. Panic?

Shit, shit, shit. Deran trusted his instincts, he had to in order to stay alive this long, and they were telling him Baz was right: Adrian wasn’t a gen-one droid. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Deran covered his epiphany with his aggressive question. 

“He’s. Not. A. Droid. That’s Adrian Dolan, the real thing, and I need to talk to him.” Baz sneered as he stared at Adrian’s back, letting his gaze wander down and then back up.

Deran opened his mouth to dispute Baz but he closed it, thinking how best to reply.

Deep down he’d known Adrian wasn’t a droid. He was lifelike, too lifelike. And droids getting motion sickness made zero sense. Then there was the way he responded to Deran’s touch. He’d read the reviews on the gen-one droids and what he’d been experiencing was not the norm according to other owners.

Knowing that didn’t do jackshit for his current situation. He needed to get rid of Baz and figure out what was going on.

“He belongs to me so you can fuck off, Baz.” Deran meant what he said with everything he had.

Adrian was his, gen-one droid or not.

Baz pulled out a gun; apparently, he meant would he said, too, and he was willing to back it up by pulling a gun on Deran.

_Fuck._

-0-

Adrian shifted his head, moving his lips closer to Deran’s. “Shut me down.” He’d tried hard to pitch his voice so only the man holding him in his arms could hear him but even if Deran did, would he do what Adrian had asked?

Deran sidestepped to the coffee table, pulling Adrian, his back still to this Barry guy, along with him. Adrian wanted to look around but he kept his face buried against Deran’s shoulder.

He missed some of what happened next since he didn’t have eyes in the side or back of his head, but he heard Barry being a prick.

“I’m holding a gun on you, moron, what the fuck are you doing?”

Oh. Adrian needed to keep his body between Deran and this lunatic; there was no way he was letting anything happen to Deran because of him.

“You might as well put the gun away, Baz. You’re not going to shoot your own brother. And I was grabbing my data pad—Craig’s going to show up any minute now if I don’t contact him.” 

Adrian clung to Deran’s neck and bent with him as he picked up his data pad, trying to provide a barrier in case Barry the Headcase pulled the trigger. A moment later he felt a surge of warmth in the back of his head that indicated he was in shutdown mode.

He fought the sequence cascading through his system. He thought if he was shut down that Barry would believe he was a droid but he hadn’t thought through the repercussions: If he was shut down, he couldn’t protect Deran.

Falling to his knees, head bowed, Adrian’s inputs stopped transmitting data to his CPU and his consciousness blacked out.

It could’ve minutes, or hours, or even days, but Adrian blinked back into existence, one thought screaming through his mind: _Protect Deran._

He lifted his head, his vision blurry, straining to hear something that would tell him what was going on.

“Here, you’re supposed to have some of this drink.” Deran’s voice was deep and growly but he sounded okay.

Something pressed against his lips and he swallowed as liquid spilled into his mouth. It was the bland prohydrolysate drink that served as his food while he was in this modified state. 

The drink did its job and Adrian’s inputs started to feed him more data. He was on Deran’s lap, being held upright, the other man tipping the drink into his mouth. He didn’t sense anyone else in the apartment.

Deran thumbed some liquid that escaped Adrian’s mouth, his touch gentle. “Are you okay?” 

Adrian could feel Deran’s concern and it did something to his insides. For so long he’d kept himself isolated, unwilling to pursue a relationship, and here he was being treated better than anyone had ever treated him and the guy thought he was a droid.

“Adrian?”

Whoops, Adrian had forgotten to answer Deran’s question. “I’m okay.” He thought about sitting up straight and supporting his own weight but it felt so good to be held. 

“You’re not a droid, are you?” Deran didn’t sound mad or upset; he sounded curious.

Adrian tipped his chin up so he could see Deran’s face. Definitely curious. 

It was probably all kinds of stupid but Adrian wanted to confide in Deran. He opened his mouth but the protocol Jess had installed killed the words he wanted to say. His mouth snapped shut.

Frustration-fueled moisture flooded his eyes.

“Please don’t cry.” Deran’s gentle words, the way he held him…the tears spilled down his cheeks. Deran maneuvered him so Adrian’s head could rest on his shoulder, Deran’s hands smoothing his hair, soothing him. “It’s okay, Baz isn’t going to bother you anymore.”

Adrian pushed away from Deran’s comfort so he could see his face. His light blue eyes were the most beautiful thing Adrian had ever seen but the way he stared at Adrian…he trusted him. “What happened after you shut me down?”

Deran smirked. “I had a little dirt on Baz and I convinced him you weren’t a threat but if he made a move on you, I’d tell our family what I know.”

This man had threatened another for Adrian’s safety. It probably said something about how screwed up his wiring was that Deran’s actions made him feel as cared for as his sister’s. Deran didn’t even know him—didn’t even know he was human, okay, make that cybernetic—and he’d gone out of his way to take care of Adrian.

Holding something over Barry’s head like that was actually genius on Deran’s part. It even had a name. “MAD.” Adrian said the word, grinning widely at Deran, relief zinging through his system. 

Maybe he could start a genuine relationship with the man holding him and not worry that either one of them was in danger. He’d gotten a response from Jess—finally—and she was on her way to Deran’s to change some of his programming. She was safe, and unbearably pleased her subterfuge had worked, and she was looking forward to making Adrian tell her how wonderful she was. She definitely was, but there was a little part of Adrian that balked at telling her that. Probably residual feelings of sibling rivalry or some bullshit.

Adrian was going to have to swallow his pride and thank her for arranging his situation; without it he didn’t think he would’ve ever crossed paths with Deran.

He couldn’t wait for Deran to meet his sister. Jess was the most important person in Adrian’s life and it felt like maybe Deran Cody could turn into that, too. 

For the first time since his accident, Adrian felt like happiness was a possibility.

-0-

Deran was confused; Adrian had a megawatt smile on his face but he’d said he was mad.

“What did you say?” Deran smoothed a strand of hair from where it was caught in Adrian’s light-colored eyelashes. “You’re mad at me? I’m sorry you felt threatened but you were never in danger, I would never let Baz hurt you. I promise.”

Adrian brushed his lips against Deran’s; he wanted to turn it into a deep kiss but first he needed to understand what was going on in Adrian’s head. Fortunately, Adrian was forthcoming without further prompting although Deran admitted to himself it was distracting with their faces so close together; he found himself watching Adrian’s perfectly shaped lips move but it took a moment for what he was saying to sink in. “Mutually Assured Destruction. MAD. And I was worried Barry or Baz or whatever his name is was going to hurt you. Because of me. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“Baz and I came to an understanding pretty quickly and he’s no threat.” Deran cupped the side of Adrian’s face with his hand, enjoying the silky skin stretched over a sharp cheekbone beneath his touch. How had Deran ever thought Adrian was a gen-one droid? “I have so many questions for you. I mean I can tell you’re not a droid but how am I able to shut you down like a machine? And who did this to you? And how are you so perfect?” He felt the heat slide over his face and down his neck; he hadn’t meant to say that last part.

Eyes widening, a look of joy swept over Adrian’s face. “I,” but that’s all Adrian was able to say before he scrunched his eyes closed and his body tensed all over. 

Understanding dawned. “You can’t tell me, can you?”

Adrian blinked his eyes open, frowning deeply. It wasn’t a look Deran wanted to see on his face. 

“Will you ever be able to tell me?” Deran tried take another tack.

Muscles relaxing, Adrian draped his arms over Deran’s shoulders. “I think so. And soon.”

He wanted to push for more answers but it didn’t seem like Adrian was capable of sharing them at the moment, through no fault of his own. Every time Adrian opened his mouth to answer questions about his condition, he looked frustrated and stymied. Unhappy.

If the prohydrolysate drink supply he’d received was supposed to last a week, it made Deran think maybe something would change in that time. Hopefully Adrian would be able to speak freely, answer his questions.

Agree to date Deran. Maybe more than date. Adrian was more than just the possibility of hotter than the sun sex as far as Deran was concerned. He wanted to get to know him, protect him, make him happy. These were all new feelings when it came to the guys he met and Deran wanted to see where it led.

In the meantime, Deran thought he knew how they could spend their time together. But only if Adrian was game. He wasn’t interested in bending Adrian to his will; he wanted his full participation. “While we wait this thing out, do you want to go back to doing what we were doing before Baz barged in here?”

Deran watched carefully in case this was one of those questions Adrian physically couldn’t answer or it distressed him.

A pink blush surged over Adrian’s high cheekbones and he licked his lips. “I think I’d like that.”

Yeah, Deran could work with this while he waited for his answers. 

Craig’s gift had seemed misguided but hot damn, Deran couldn’t believe his luck; his brother’s stupid idea might just be the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

He held the man of his dreams in his arms and if things went the way he hoped, Adrian Dolan—the real deal—would be his.

Adrian sucked on his lips, his tongue swirling into Deran’s mouth, making his groan.

In his heart, Deran already belonged to Adrian.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story...wait for it...was motion sickness. Did anyone guess that? 
> 
> I can't even explain how this story happened but I'm going to put some of the blame on the super talented, super supportive Iresposts who listened to me babble about science fiction-y elements and sex and encouraged me to write this. Iresposts, you're a gem!
> 
> If you read this story...thank you kindly!


End file.
